The field of the invention is games, and the invention relates more specifically to games of the type which typically utilize one or more dice. Dice games of every variety have been devised, but such games are limited by the fact that each dice has six surfaces. Furthermore, the action of a dice on a flat surface is relatively slow moving and more dynamic motion would be advantageous.